Tantos problemas para una declaración
by mikaru-uzumaki
Summary: ¡Hola!, jeje les traigo una nueva historia pero esta vez un NaruHina y ¡no me maten amantes del SasuNaru! promento que pronto les tendre otra historia de ellos. Historia sacada de mi tarea de computación XD lean y dejen comentarios por favor OWO


Tantos problemas para una declaración

Aclaraciones:

Ok, para empezar Naruto no es mío pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto pero, no se preocupen algún día lo convenceré de que me los de.

Ahora un pequeño NaruHina pero no están en el mundo ninja son chicos y chicas normales.

_Hinata PV:_

Me encuentro totalmente sola, llorando, bajo este gran árbol donde talle nuestras iníciales, cuando me enamore de el, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona me causara tanto dolor?, no se la respuesta, ahora ya no se nada, lo único que corre por mi mente es aquella imagen que observe alrededor de dos horas, puedo recodar todo lo que paso el día de hoy de principio a fin…

_Flash Back_

_Desperté, ya que los rayos del sol me daban en la cara, calaba, demasiado y, aunque era sábado, decidí levantarme, mire el reloj eran las diez así que no era tan temprano, Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha rápida, me puse mi mejor ropa y tome una pequeña carta que estaba sobro mi mesa de noche y me dispuse a salir. Estaba nerviosa y no me apetecía desayunar y mi familia no estaba ya que probablemente seguían dormidos. Y Salí dirigida al parque._

_Hoy le daría ese sobre a esa persona tan especial, la persona que me consoló cuando lloraba, la persona que amaba, mi mejor amigo: Naruto, Naruto era un chico guapo, gracioso, despistado y de gran corazón, el había sido mi amigo desde la infancia, llevaba 3 años enamorada de el, ¡ya teníamos 18!, y nunca me le había declarado, y las veces que lo había intentado se echaba para atrás. Pero hoy, hoy seria el día que le entregaría ese sobre con todos mis sentimientos plasmados en el. El lograba frecuentar ese parque, pero, no lo encontré._

_Anduve por las calles pensando en un lugar donde pudiera estar, y, de repente algo me vino a la mente, ¡El bosque!, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?, el bosque era de sus lugares favoritos, me dirigí inmediatamente hay, no se encontraba lejos de mi ubicación, cuando llegue camine unos pocos metros hasta que escuche in susurro, me acerque hasta que lo vi, pero, no estaba solo, pude ver a Sakura, una chica muy vanidosa, presumida y que constantemente criticaba a las chicas que veía pasar, en especial a mi, pero, estaba rara, estaba sonrojada y con una expresión entre ira y tristeza en el rostro. Pero pude ver como rodo la vista hacia a mi y de repente una sonrisa de superioridad se cruzo por su cara, sacando me un escalofrió y, ocurrió el desastre…_

_Lo… lo estaba besando, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas mientras estrujaba levemente la carta y agachaba la cabeza avergonzada, ¡¿Cómo pude pensar que le gustaba?!Salí corriendo a toda velocidad ignorando como Naruto gritaba una y otra vez:- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata espera!-_ _hasta que termine llegando a este árbol_

Me encuentro llorando aun, mientras la lluvia empieza a hacerme compañía en mi dolor confundiendo sus gotas de lluvia con mis lagrimas, de pronto escucho un sonido entre los arbustos, debe ser una ardilla o un conejo buscando refugio de la lluvia así que no levanto mi cara, pero, empiezo a sentir como me acarician el cabello y levanto la vista dejando ver mis ojos ya rojos de tanto llorar, y, lo observo a el, con una sonrisa de alivio en su cara, trato de ocultar mi cara de nuevo pero el me lo impide abrazándome, quiero alejarlo pero mi cuerpo no responde y escucha como me empieza a susurrar algo:

-Hinata, ¿Por qué corriste?- dice en tono preocupado.

No conteste sentía como tenia un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Hinata-me vuelve a llamar- Si fue por lo de Sakura, no te preocupes yo no la bese-

Yo iba a contradecirle, a gritarle que era mentira pero desde que lo había conocido nunca me había dicho una sola mentira, pero decidí dejar mis pensamientos de lado y seguirlo escuchando:

-Veras- continuo- Sakura me cito allí por que quería decirme algo muy importante y me confeso que le gustaba-.

Lo sabia Sakura siempre había querido arrebatarme lo que yo siempre quería.

-Pero-dijo de repente- yo le dije que te amaba solo a ti- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Y, yo se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo- menciono mostrándome el sobre que iba a darle hace unas horas, ¡lo había olvidado! Había tirado el sobre cuando salí corriendo-Hinata- dijo levantándome el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos- ¿quieres ir mi novia?-dijo mostrándome su mas linda sonrisa.

-S-si- respondí forzadamente ya que acababa de salir de mi impresión.

Cuando el oyó esto me abrazo como si fuera la ultima vez que nos viéramos mientras me susurraba un "te amo" al mismo tiempo que yo correspondía al abrazo, después se separo levemente y poco a poco fuimos acercando nuestros rostros asta que llego… el beso, el beso que tanto había deseado, el beso que había tenido solo en sueños se había hecho realidad.

Nunca pensé que fuera a pasar tantos problemas para declararme, pero, valió la pena, todo valía la pena con tal de estar al lado de el… al lado de mi Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Por favor dejen reviews

Gracias por leer OWO.


End file.
